Seu Sorriso
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Em todo lugar, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, a todo o momento, Fye sorria. E com isso, Kurogane se irritava. Mas logo, logo, ele iria colocar este assunto em pauta. Fluffy, Shounen ai, KuroFye. Para MITZRAEL GIRL


_**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle e seus personagens pertencem à CLAMP. Meus objetivos com esta fanfiction são puramente amadores._

_**Sinopse: **Em todo lugar, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, a todo o momento, Fye sorria. E com isso, Kurogane se irritava. Mas logo, ele iria colocar este assunto em pauta. Fluffy, Shounen-ai, KuroFye._

_**Revisão: **Hayari Matzuri Bielefeld_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Seu Sorriso**

**- **

**-**

Para **Mitzrael Girl**

* * *

-Kuro-chan? – alguém o chamava, tirando-o de seu sono – Kuro-chan! Acorde, está na hora do café!

Kurogane abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis sorridente

- Já falei para não me chamar disso! – ele rapidamente bradou.

-Tudo bem, Kuro-pin. O café está pronto. – o loiro disse, sorrindo com a irritação do moreno e dirigindo-se ao lugar que ele improvisara como cozinha.

Após outra reclamação, Kurogane resolveu levantar-se. Olhou em volta: apenas floresta. Encaminhou-se então para onde Fye estava, sentando-se ao seu lado para aproveitar o desjejum.

-Está gostoso? – Fye sorriu. Kurogane olhou feio. O dia mal começara e aquele sorriso do loiro já o irritava.

-Sim...

Fye sorriu novamente. Porém, não percebeu – ou fingiu que não - o leve resmungo de Kurogane e continuou a comer.

ººººººº

O inimigo dera seu último suspiro, contemplando a silhueta de seu oponente, um rapaz moreno ferido à sua frente. Kurogane era, mais uma vez, vitorioso.

-Kuro-chan! – ele escutou a voz de seu companheiro se aproximando.

-Não me chame assim! – gritou irritado. Porém, havia gastado energias demais na luta, sangrava e sentia seu corpo extremamente pesado. Deixou-se vencer pela gravidade.

-Hehe... - Fye riu-se – aquela foi uma batalha e tanto, sabia? Não me surpreende estar nesse estado.

-Tsss... Não foi nada. – o moreno disse orgulhoso de si mesmo – Posso agüentar muito mais, ainda!

Fye riu.

-Estou certo que sim.

Kurogane olhou-o um pouco aborrecido.

-Vamos, vamos tratar de seus ferimentos. – o loiro sorria ternamente enquanto puxava o corpo do moreno para carregá-lo até algum lugar em que ele poderia ser tratado. Mas ele, apesar de ferido, desvencilhou-se das mãos de Fye e cambaleante andou até o pronto-socorro mais próximo.

Fye olhou confuso, mas sorriu e interpretou aquele ato como mais uma demonstração de orgulho de Kurogane. Continuou andando ao lado dele, pronto para ampará-lo se precisasse.

Os olhos vermelhos de Kurogane fitaram a expressão do outro. Como imaginara, havia um sorriso estampado na face pálida.

As orbes avermelhadas então se desvencilharam para qualquer outro lugar.

ººººººº

O cheiro de remédio o fazia nausear. Seus ferimentos não eram tão graves assim, mas precisava descansar. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse continuar dormindo, não conseguia.

Abriu os olhos e passou sua visão pelo quarto. Nada anormal. Percebeu em seguida que seu companheiro de viagem estava encostado na parede ao seu lado. Ele olhava pela janela de maneira pensativa.

Kurogane o fitou demoradamente. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nas estrelas. Seus pensamentos, em algum lugar muito distante dali. Ele não sorria.

Para muito, Fye era, naquela hora, alguém completamente diferente do usual. Mas para Kurogane, ele estava apenas sendo ele mesmo.

Decidiu que não iria atrapalhar os devaneios do loiro. Afinal, era raro vê-lo daquele jeito, e deveria confessar, achava-o de certa forma... _Atraente_ naquela postura.

Passado vários minutos em total silêncio e paralisação por ambas as partes, Fye finalmente mostrou algum sinal de vida e suspirou. Virou-se então para o amigo com o intuito de verificar se estava bem. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao encontrar um par de olhos vermelhos fitando-o atenciosamente.

Mas Fye logo recobrou sua postura usual. Sorriu para o parceiro e, calmamente, disse:

-Finalmente acordou, huh? Dormiu bem? Há quanto tempo está desperto?

Kurogane não aprovou a mudança de comportamento do rapaz.

-Há bastante tempo... – respondeu seco, virando-se para o outro sem ocultar seu aborrecimento.

Por que Fye insistia em fingir sua verdadeira personalidade e esconder-se em um sorriso quente, porém falso? Por que isso bem na sua frente? Depois de todo aquele tempo e de tudo aquilo que haviam vivenciado juntos, Fye ainda não o considerava um amigo?

-Kuro-chan? – O loiro estranhou o comportamento do amigo. Ele parecia... Magoado? – Kuro-chan? – chamou novamente, sentindo falta de um muxoxo referente ao apelido e aproximando-se para ver seu rosto.

-Não me chame desse jeito... – ele resmungou baixinho.

Fye tocou o ombro do companheiro, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

-O que foi? Por que está com essa cara? Está com fome? – Ele tentou sorrir seu sorriso mais bonito e animador, mas só fez Kurogane irritar-se ainda mais.

-Pare de sorrir... – ele murmurou.

-O quê? – O loiro aproximou mais seu ouvido procurando ouvi-lo enquanto sorria.

-Pare de sorrir! – Dessa vez, ele sentou-se, ficando cara a cara com o loiro. Exaltado, terminou por gritar.

Fye achou aquela reação estranha... _Diferente_ do Kurogane que conhecia.

-...o quê? – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

-Eu mandei parar de sorrir! Pare com isso! – Ele poderia socar o loiro de olhos azuis, mas a amizade que possuíam não deixava – Pare de usar seu sorriso como máscara! Pare de se esconder para tudo e todos por trás de algo tão... Verdadeiro! Um sorriso deve ser usado quando estamos felizes, não quando queremos nos esconder de nós mesmos!

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na cabeça do loirinho, deixando-o aparvalhado, sem reação.

Sabia que Kurogane já tinha percebido aquilo há muito tempo. Sabia que o amigo o conhecia bem o suficiente para dizer quais eram seus pensamentos, mesmo quanto tentava colocar uma barreira sorridente entre si. Sabia que logo ele explodiria, mas não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Kurogane estava mais do que certo.

Então, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, o sorriso morreu.

Fye deixou-se cair na cama, vencido pelo peso não só de seu corpo, mas de toda a dor e sofrimento que tanto tentara ocultar.

"_Inutilmente, ao que parece..."_, pensou. Se estivesse em qualquer outra ocasião, sorriria para este pensamento.

Mas não agora.

Kurogane percebeu o quão amargo o amigo ficara perante as suas palavras. Mas, o que poderia fazer? Voltar atrás? Nunca! Essa situação já o injuriava há tempos, e Fye precisava disso para acordar.

Lentamente, levou sua mão até a cabeleira dourada do outro, acariciando-a.

Fye olhou-o um tanto transtornado. Há tempos não encarava qualquer outra pessoa a não ser si mesmo sem um sorriso na face. Ainda mais uma pessoa que o conhecia tão bem.

Desviou os olhos azuis dos vermelhos. Não conseguiria encará-lo.

Kurogane desceu a mão levemente pelo rosto pálido e levou-a ao queixo, levantando-o em seguida.

-Está tudo bem... –disse mansamente, quase irreconhecível. Fye olhava-o confuso, impressionado e, podia jurar, assustado.

Com a outra mão, o moreno puxou o menor contra si, abraçando-o cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-lo: – Apenas... Seja você mesmo.

Fye assentiu com a cabeça, recostando-se no peito do maior.

Um tempo que ambos não sabiam determinar, porém sabiam que era longo, passou-se. Nenhum deles atrevia-se a se mexer e acabar com aquele momento.

Até que Fye tomou coragem para encarar os olhos vermelhos do moreno. Ao contrário do usual, eles não estavam agressivos. Estavam... Acolhedores e compreensivos.

Do jeito que Fye sempre desejara contemplá-los.

Já os orbes azuis não mostravam uma calma e alegria forçada. Mostravam dor, dependência e paixão.

Devagar, o loiro aproximou-se do moreno. Até que seus lábios se juntaram num beijo terno e carinhoso. Kurogane correspondeu prontamente, apertando mais o frágil corpo do parceiro contra si e aprofundando o beijo.

Não foi algo duradouro, nem muito quente ou excitante. Foi apenas o primeiro beijo de dois corações apaixonados, necessitando um do calor do outro.

Após se separarem, olharam-se sem hesitarem em mostrar todos seus sentimentos mais profundos sobre o outro.

Sem nada dizer, Kurogane deitou-se novamente na cama, puxando o parceiro para deitar-se com ele.

Abraçados, contemplando-se incansavelmente, Kurogane acariciava o rosto pálido do loiro. Este, por sua vez, aproveitava os chamegos do amado e, sem perceber sorriu.

Um sorriso terno, puro, feliz, vindo do fundo do coração.

Um sorriso verdadeiro.

Kurogane, ao ver aquilo, sorriu também. Aproximou-se do ouvido de Fye e, baixinho, lhe disse:

-É esse tipo de sorriso que eu desejo ver todos os dias daqui em diante.

Fye alargou mais seu sorriso.

-Sim! – assentiu feliz, agarrando-se mais ao moreno.

Kurogane correspondeu o abraço e cobriu ambos os corpos com o lençol.

-Agora, durma... – ele disse.

Poucos minutos se passaram e Fye já dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado. Ele sorria sereno, mergulhado em, aparentemente, bons sonhos.

"_Esse é o __**seu **__sorriso." _Kurogane pensou enquanto o observava._ "O sorriso que eu tanto almejava ver..."_.

_

* * *

_

_Minna-san/o/_

_Wow, estou feliz. Finalmente consegui postar essa fic (O site estava encrencando com ela u.u')._

_Sabem, eu só li o primeiro volume de Tsubasa até hoje, não conheço direito os personagens ainda...Perdoem-me se ficaram OOC. Mas eu estou viciada em KuroFye! Na verdade, fiquei viciada antes mesmo de começar a ler! XD Graças à minha amiga, companheira de loucuras e parceira de yaoi, **Mitzrael Girl**/o/_

_Esta fic tinha que ser dedicada à ela, não? u.u_

_Bom, Mitz e leitores, espero que tenham gostado . Foi minha estréia aqui no universo KuroFye, pena que está tão curtinho u.u._

_Ah! Muito obrigada a **Matzuri Bielefeld** por ter revisado a fic. Você salvou meu dia, menina:D_

_E para quem acha que esta fic merece um comentário, crítica (construtiva, por favor u.u), alerta, parabenização ou crucificação, saibam que esta escritora ficaria feliz em recebê-lo!_

_Abraços para todos,_

_Pyoko-chan_


End file.
